Even cats can feel pity
by KelleyGaither2342
Summary: This story is a little AU in that Tabitha and Butch took in Selina off the streets when she was a young child. She witnesses the Wayne murders,but says nothing,because as she said "It's who I am". After Alfred loses Bruce in a crowd,and Selina finds him in danger, will she still be aloof? As usual,DC owns all characters except Oddball the cat!


Gotham City, 2065 

A loud 'meow' sounded through the otherwise quiet room. When the raucous call didn't have the intended effect, The cat walked on the ivory colored goose down comforter that covered all the slumberer's body except an unruly shock of golden brown curls. The cat nuzzled her hair, licking around her ear,biting her .earlobe sharply. She swatted at him,mumbling under her breath "Knock it off,Oddball! I already fed you, let Mama sleep!" She said, burying herself down into the warm cocoon that Sleep Number bed she was sleeping in was. The high count Egyptian cotton sheets and the t-shirt material that embraced the feathers topped it off. 

She was a deep sleeper,always had been, especially after her teacher/mentor/adopted big sister had given her some noise canceling earbuds, and because said big sister was not only the sister of a former mayor,but also a very highly trained assassin and upper-level mob member, in charge of the Galavan's crime family affairs, it was the one spot in the city she could sleep without having to worry about who was coming after her. Oddball reached up, biting her ear again, hard enough to break the skin. She woke up, pulling the ear buds out,jumping out of bed,hooting Oddball an irritated look until she heard a softer,more vunerable 'mew' coming from the living room. She stretched,ran her hands through her unruly hair and turned to Oddball "thanks dude, never would've heard her if you hadn't woke me" she said, reaching down to scratch the Siamese Tom under his purred, jumping down from the bed to the teak wood floor, running tows the living room. She walked towards a pet carrier set off to the far left side of the room. She smiled sleepily as she pulled a tiny, matted furred kitten out of the carrier and held her close,letting heartbeat and body warmth calm the little orphan down "I know,it's just awful,isn't it?" She said, making a fresh bottle. She put the bottle in the microwave, turning it on to warm the Mammal took the bottle as soon as the bell dinged, running it under a cool tap. She walked to the t.v. ,turning on the projector tv that spanned the length of the front wall to the History Channel,pleasantly suprised to find a documentary on Egyptology on. She turned it down to its lowest level,and muted it, letting the captions read it for her. She got the kitten to latch on to the bottle,smiling as the kitten growled and purred through her meal. "Worth the wait?" She teased the little one,getting a sideways head bonk. The kitten started making biscuits against the hand holding the bottle. She used her pointer finger to scratch the kitten's head, a purr that sounded just like the kitten's came from her chest. The warmth of the milk, the weight of it hittlng her belly, the heartbeat she could hear in her new 'mom's' chest , started putting the kitten back to sleep. The girl removed the empty bottle from the cat's mouth,taking her to the bathroom,she took a washrag and wet it with warm water, starting to stroke the cat's stomach. When the kitten did what she needed to, the girl washed it down the drain,drying her off.

She heard her a 'bam' and heavy footsteps moving around in the kitchen. She jumped,and not just because it was mentor's boyfriend, paid mob muscle that he was, wasn't the quietest person to begin with,but he did have an extremely soft side to himself,one that he only let those closest to him, like Tabitha and Selina see. He'd been the one to brng the little kitten home, starved and covered in fleas,knowing Selina could care for it,and, that he couldn't stand to see it go to its grave without having known love. As her heartbeat slowed past heart attack mode,she recalled what she'd seen right before she chose to seek our Tabitha's for shelter. She had just come off a pick pocket that almost went wrong..she almost got caught. As soon as she made it to a fire escape,and had fed Milo,the black and white tom that mooched his way into her heart, she heard a group of people coming through the alley,laughing. She ditched a picked wallet in the sewer grate, jumping up to hide on the escape. The husband and wife were laughing, while the little boy,about her age, was looking terrified. Just as they rounded the lip of the alley, a man with a gun pushed them back,and after they gave up their valuables, only to see the parents shot. She jumped,and the son screamed as he sank down to his knees. A part of her wanted to go down to comfort him,but her survival instinct won out,and she ran to Tabitha out of instinct.

"Kid?!" A booming male voice called out to her as she stood there frozen. He tapped her gently on the face,knowing better than to do anything more...her insticts had put the barrel chested man on his ass several times when he was trying to snap her out of something she saw.


End file.
